DE 10 2009 056 454 B4 discloses an energy supply device which is designed for industrial robots and which comprises a support component, an energy supply cable with a fixed cable section, a balancing section and an extractable section, a holder for attaching the fixed cable section to the support component, a guide for radially mounting the extractable cable section with respect to the support component and a reinforcement cross member, which connects the holder to the guide and is designed as a composite component together with the holder and the guide.